VA of 39 Clues
by DieOnYourOwnDeath
Summary: I own nothing. I never knew how complicated my life was. I was to protect Amy and Dan when they grew older if they found out about it, was to protect Amy and Dan when they grew older if they found out about it, and my dad's side is the Ozera. Over the years Amy became a major book worm. Dan, on the other hand became out of hand. And life went on, till Grace died.
1. letter to reader

**OKAY! So untill further planning the story Lost One is going to be on Hiatis. I know, I know, sorry but the writters block cannot be fixed over the computer. But I've planned and organized this story and wrote main ideas for each chapter and how to transition them. I've been working on this story since 3 yeaars ago when I got the first book in Vampire Academy, 3 months later I got into the 39 clues. Then after 4 weeks I finished that series and began working on this fanfiction. I think that the two stories are really creative and can be connected in many ways. Nelli could be a dhampir, Amy and Dan could be mori. A ton of possiblilities! **

_But I decieded to go with adding in a new character one with a nice personality that can really fit in with the story. Add a little romance with an original character that doesn't get much attention. And make the character mysteriously dissaper, "going away on visiting," the character might say. The character has to also be somone totaly random and their motives would suprise the audience, even the author! And the most important thing about this character is the secret sentimental value of the character. The one character who is secretly soft on everybody because she gets what they are going through._

Which gave me the idea of Jane Cahill (Ozera) she is not the original Jane Cahill, but she might be just as sassy. Her full name is Jannet Livia Ozera Cahill and she the half sister of Amy and Dan Cahill. She's only a year older than Amy but you can't tell the difference because the two look so alike. Except for the fact that Jane's hair is brown and is very, very, long, and the darkish brown eyes. Jane is considered an outcast by Beatrice and she refuses to take Jane in. Jane ends up living with her uncle Christian Ozera, because her father, Christians unknown, no good, half brother, is nowhere to be found. Jane is a dhampir, now for those who read the Vampire Academy know that Christian Ozera is the boyfriend of Valisa Dragmier, or Queen Valisa. Who is also best friends with, Rosemarie Hathway, her "aunt" and trainer. Along with Dimitiri Belkivove. Now this is a couple years after Vampire Academy so I think its safe to say the whole gang got married. Back on track, Jane lives with them while Amy and Dan, Cahill mori royalty.

This story is ment to make you feel like your behind the sceans but it will also leave you out in a few secrets that you wont figure out untill it really comes into play with the story.

I really hope you enjoy this story because I will be working real hard on it in fact i have another document that is the 3rd chapter. ,

3 DieOnYourOwnDeath

(Kylaandfun)

(KATCHEMOLL)

P.S.

Katchemoll is not Katch e moll it katch em oll as in catch them all from pokemon!


	2. Intro

I never knew how complicated my life was. But I guess it was pretty screwed up since I was immedietly bumped up from novice to graduate and got my promise mark a year after I was ten. You see, my mom, Hope Cahill, and my step father, Auther Trent, told me about the clue hunt, the only reason they told me was to protect Amy and Dan when they grew older _if _they found out about it. They only trust me with this responsibility was because of who my dad is. I apparently am a abnormal kid, thats how I put, but my mom say's special. When I was five I met my aunt, she was from my dad's side of the family and was much warmer than my aunts from my mom's side of the family. She came to train me how to fight, the way kids like me do. When I turned seven she got me a silver stake and showed me how to use it. Her husband, my Uncle found out and said and I quote 'A kid as young as she shouldn't be learning this at an early stage Roza, but if she must then...' He started helping he took me out to hot spots for what we, as he called us Dhampirs, do. At eight I staked my first enemy. They are called strigoi. I know now you are starting to get a bit confused huh? _Stirgoi, Dhampir? What are those? _Let me explain my life, as to the fact that I seem to be rushing through, but hey, we all got leadgens to tell.

was to protect Amy and Dan when they grew older _if _they found out about it. The line starts with the Gideon Cahill and his wife Olivia, together they had four children. Luke, Katherine, Jane, and Thomas. Gideon was smart, and developed a serum ment to cure the Black Plauge. He split the serum ingrediants and gave a mixture to each child enhancing certain performances in them. Lets say a gift can never come without greed. They all basicly wanted the full serum but it was never given to them so they split there ways searching for the ingrediants to it. Soon, Olivia gave birth to a girl, named Madeleine. When she grew older Olivia told her that she wants Madeleine to reunite this family. Luke serum made him more sneaky he became great with tatics, Jane became artisicly inclined, Thomas built to the max, and Katherine, well became a world class know it all. Madeleine the only one who didn't take the serum, was average, but was determined and strong headed to carry on her mothers wishes. The traits passed on. Eventually the sides of the families where reffered to as branches, Thomas, Lucian, Janus, Ekaterarian (Ekat), and Maderigals. Since none of the branches new of Madeleine they assume the Maderigals as evil, destructive. No one knows off them. A secret is that Gideon and Olivia were people like on my dads side of the family, Mori, and all those who desend from Madelien would be like them, but the only reson its like them in the Madrigal branch is because any part of the serum would wipe those traits away.

On the other side, my dad's side is the Ozera. It is powerful because married into it is my grandmother Vasilisa Dragomir, the queen. NO not the bloody queen of England, The queen of the Mori Court. Let me guess your thinking another weird name? Well basicly, vampires exsist, but they are _not_ like what you think. There are three species, Mori, a vampire that ages and controls the elements, they drink blood and eat food so you can barely tell who they are. There tall, with flawles pale skin, and skinny. Sunlight hurts them but they dont melt in the Sun saying "I'm melting, I'm melting, oh what a world what a world!" Dhampirs who are basicly body guards for the Mori goes by a saying, "They come first" we risk our life for them protecting them. We are more built than the average person, our fighting skills our reflexs, are sharpened to the most expert point, We are half human half Mori we aren't harmed by sunlight and we don't need blood. When we are old enough we go to Vlademire Academy, a school for Mori and Dhampir, training us for our life, we go by a different schedual that includes being asleep during the day and awake for classes at night, the school is guarded by magic bounds that keeps Strigoi out. Strigoi the last species are vial and desqusting creatures. They are Mori who killed when drinking blood, they are immensly strong and fast. White as paper with red eyes, never aging but without the use of their control over the elements, Dhampirs can become these kind of vampires too. But we rather die. Strigoi burn in the sun and there sense are strengthened. My aunt isn't my aunt by blood but by choice, she grew up with my Other aunt Vasilisa and those two were basicly like sisters. My father's name was Travis Ozera a secret brother that was only recently meansioned. The thing is he was a Dhampir another, and that being is how _I _ended up being a Dhampir.

Back to my life. When Auther and mom died, I was eight. I had seven Molnija marks, (Each one marks the amount of strigoi you kill). Amy was seven and didn't know about anything just that her parents were gone, and Dan, he was five and could barely understand what was going on. We became orphans, I lived with Uncle Christian, my fathers more warm hearted brother because the person who has rights over us (Aunt Beatrice) said she doesen't want some half monstrosity in her home. The next year I was given my promise mark and called a prodidgy for my amazing fighting abilities. I was to young to be asigned a gaurdian and I only wanted to protect my sister and brother, which the Mori counsle promised. Amy and Dan soon learned that they were Mori, but they didn't know of the Cahills yet. They questioned how they survived this long without blood, but they never did because of the fact that mom and dad would slip it into there drinks or even, sometimes compel them to forget about the fact they the drinked it. When ever all three of us visit Grace, I bring friends I made at the Academy how to use the elements. Amy controls spirit, and Dan controls air. I brought Aunt Lisa with me once to teach Amy spirit, yet there was nothing really to teach since spirit is more likely a, according to Aunt Lisa 'self oriented element' what ever that means. Amy and Dan attened Grace's reunion's and get togethers, I of my own choice stayed behind and kept training so I don't lose my touch.

Over the years Amy became a major book worm, facinated with learning new things. She was a simple girl, and matched the standereds for a Mori. She was becoming a beautiful young lady, with her jade eyes and reddish-brownish hair. Freckles, a hard quality to get as a Mori but none the less she has them and her simple shy smile. Yes, Amy was shy. But, don't be fooled. Like Grace she was hard headed and stubborn. She may be simple on the inside but you mess with a whole new different varitey of qualities when you mess with Amy Cahill. She stutters, alot, which is a common factor to being shy, but she's caring and looked after Dan for the past seven years.

Dan, on the other hand became out of hand. He collected everything and was childish and very, very dweebish. He was like any other eleven year old boy. Loud abnoxsious, and could be annoying. But no one messes with his sister or else it all hell for that persone. The two of them looked out for each other. Dan, developed jade eyes, unlike his sister, and dark blond hair. Paleish skin, suprisingly average hight for his age. A truly charesmatic little boy. Who refears to himself as a ninja lord. He's all ways wide eyed and bushy tail, with a phsychotic smile that basicly screams trouble, he sure did develope over the past seven years.

As for me, Amy and I look alike, our hair is alike mine is just a light brown and really in down to my knees. I have muscles but they do not show, Im fifteen and witty. I guess you could say I'm tall, but not really by much. And, well, I can kick your ass anyway I please. I have more Molnija marks than Aunt Rose when she was seventeen, the marks even started to go down my back. I have dark greenish brown eyes, and a perminate smirk on my face. I tend to stay as far away as I can from people, and have a small group of friends. I don't do skirts, dresses, or anything uncomfortable.

And life went on,

untill Grace passed away


	3. Chapter 1

After the reading of the will things went down. Amy, Dan, and I met at the reading of the will, ignoring the confused glances that came our way. I was wearing a black tee and leggings, with black boots. Amy was wearing a black dress, and Dan was wearing a suit and tie. Which means bloody Beatrice must've shopped at Boring, Bland & Before. Even though they both looked sofisticated and dashing. Then the lawyer anounced that we had a decision to make, we had five minutes to decide what choice we want to take, clue or million. Then a boy and a girl who seem to be siblings made their way over to us.

"You'll decline the challenge, of course."

I leaned over to Dan and in a loud voice I asked him, "Okay who are the two overdressed Ken and Barbie dolls," Dan snickered and even Amy cracked a smile. The Ken doll looked over at Amy, ignoring my witty insult, "I would be sad if something happened to you," Ian purred. "And you so need the money." Barbie doll put her hands to her mouth in mock surprise. She looked like a life-size doll in her satin dress, her luxurious black hair swept over one shoulder. "That's right, Ian! They're poor. I keep forgetting. It seems so odd we're related, doesn't it?" Amy felt blushed and I furrowed my eybrows and balled up my fist. "Oh, yeah Natalie?" Dan said. "Well, maybe we're not related! Maybe you're mutant aliens, because real kids don't dress like bankers and fly around in their daddy's private jet." I did the little 'oh no he didn't' sign with my hands and said, "Owned!" Ian, *cough cough* Ken doll *cough cough* smiled. "You misunderstand me, dear cousin. We're very happy for you. We want you to take the money, have a wonderful life, and never think about us again." "G-G-Grace," **Amy** managed, I could tell that she hated the fact that she was stuttering, "G-Grace would want - " "Would want you to risk your lives?" Ian supplied. "How do you know? Did she tell you about this contest she was planning?" Neither Amy nor Dan answered. Though, I balled up my fist and was about to knock him and his smug self into the next Tuesday, but Amy gripped my elbow and kept me from doing so. "I see," Ian said. "That must be terrible - thinking you were Grace's favorites and then being left in the dark like that. Perhaps you weren't as important to the old woman as you thought, eh?" That was it. Before Amy could hold me back my fist collided with his noes, "Hey now man slut! You want to run that by me again, sounds like a petty, cowardly, insult, worthy of a pathetic git," Ian's face turned red but he ignored me and countinued on his petty disencouragement, while cupping his noes in his hand. "Perhaps Grace just knew they weren't up to the challenge. It sounds quite dangerous." Natalie smiled at Amy. "We'd hate to see you suffer a painful death, wouldn't we? Ta-ta!" The Kabras drifted off through the crowd. "Ta-ta," Dan mimicked. "What losers." I let out a mean growl and said under my breath so that only Amy and Dan can hear me, "Can I be the first to say that I think that Natalies the boy and Ian's the girl?" "Nope," Dan said, "I declared that last time we were here. Then everyone who wanted the money raised and took the claim, I looked at Amy and Dan and said, "Well, what are you two planning to do?" The two of them looked at each other and said at the same time, "We're taking the clue," First people to announce that they were taking the clue were Ian and Natalie, then it was the family of football players, this one girl bumped into Amy's shoulder and called her a wimp, I was about to pop her jaw when Amy got in the way and told me to save it for later. Next was a tall Korean dude, then a Russian lady. The Clones, took the stand and handed in their money for the clue, an The Wizards took the clue, and finally the three of us took the claim.

Lets say, we had a delayed start, and I got a couple of mad looks from Amy and Dan for knowing of the Cahill's. "How could you know?" Amy said,

"Mom told me so I can protect you,"

"Anything else?"

"No,"

cleared his throat,"Just a warning for you," he said, "It will be twice as hard for you because you are two very powerful Mori," I looked at him, "Grace told you about us," "She didn't have to young Dhampir, I am from the Lazar line," he said, "but that's besides the point, you will have to be extra careful, avoiding dangerous Cahill's, and Strigoi. I can't help you with this, but, good luck"

* * *

Amy PoV.

This clue, it's so confusing. I mean Fine Print RESOLUTION Seek out Richard S_? What the heck is that suppose to mean? But when we fully looked at the clue Dan and Jane looked at me, like they know I have the answer, but I don- "The Libary!" I say and run off to it with Jane and Dan behind me. When we got inside we saw our first competition, Alistair Oh. "My dear children, may I suggest something? We need an alliance." Dan was immediately suspicious. "Why would you want an alliance with a couple of kids?" The old man chuckled. "You have intelligence and youth, and a fresh way of looking at things. I, on the other hand, have resources and age. I may not be one of the most famous Cahills, but I did change the world in my own small way. You know my fortune comes from inventions, eh? Did you know I invented the microwavable burrito?" "Wow," Jane said. "Earth-shattering."

"Saladin!" Dan, Jane, and I shouted spotting the beautiful egyptian mau. Dan and Alistair went off into a conversation when Jane pulled me back.

"I want to give you something. She pulls out a necklace, but not just any necklace, Graces necklace. I gape at it.

"How?"

"Grace said that if anything happened to her before next week to give this to you,"

I felt the tears threatning to come out, Jane wrapped her arms around me. Attempting to make me feel better.

I some how discovered a secret libary, we looked and searched and searched and searched. I glanced over at Jane and saw that she rolled up her sleeves, I grimiced, looking at the scratches, jagged scars, and bite marks on her arms made me rember what a risk she takes by being with us, and the fact that she's willing to give up everything for us. _They come first... _She told me that line when I was ten, it horrified me and I started to play it safe. But playing it safe made me less outwards, and more, shy. My thoughts were interrupted by Dans voice. "Grace was doing voodoo on the world!"

"No, dummy," I said. "Those must be markers. They tell where something is."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something to do with Cahills," I looked over at Ailstair and Jane, Jane shook her head, sending me the IDK message, while Alistair told me that he had no idea.

"Look at Europe," Dan said. "And the East Coast."  
Those areas were heavily pinned in all five colors. I could hardly see the cities underneath. If these pins represented the Cahills, then it looked like they'd started somewhere in Europe and spread across the world, heavily colonizing North America.

Richard S_

_Shit!_

I took off down the isles.

Dan called out "Amy, where are you going?"

"To the F's!" I turned my head and saw Jane's eyes light up in relization to my claim, meanwhile, Dan was still confused.

"For what? Failure?"

Finally, I found what I was looking for. Alistair finnaly caught up to us and looked over my shoulder and gasped in relization. "Of course, how did I not see it,"

Jane smirked, and Dan still looked confused.

"Oh, thats smart,"

"Briliant dear child!"

"Whats going on!"

Poor Richard's Almanack, For the Year 1739, by Richard Saunders.

"Of course!" Uncle Alistair said. "Very good, my dear. Very good, indeed!"

"Wait a second," Dan said. "If this was written by Richard Saunders, what's it doing under F?"

"Richard Saunders was a pseudonym," Uncle Alistair explained.

Dan knit his eyebrows. "A fake foot?"

Jane smacked Dan in the back of his head "Thats a pseydopod, a pseudonym is a fake name."

"The writer is a very famous person," Alistair said.

"Benjiman Franklin" I said, "We did a report on him in school."

The conversation continued on. Then Jane sniffed the air. "Do ya'll smell that?"

_Fire!_

* * *

Then next chapter is kinda a songfic cross over sorta thing...

Yeah I found that confusing to!

Enjoy :)


End file.
